


Caving In

by SimplyAlana22



Series: Unyielding [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Imprisonment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:59:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyAlana22/pseuds/SimplyAlana22
Summary: In order to make them all happy, he must suffer. But years of torment has broken the little angel and now they must reclaim what is theirs.





	Caving In

**Author's Note:**

> This will have a theme, meaning repetition so if you aren't a fan of that, then I recommend you don't read this.

"I'm scared, " he whispers, hands clamped over his eyes as horrid thoughts plague his mind. "I'm scared, " he repeats, removing his hands. The view is the same either way; just his thoughts and his own voice to greet him.

He used to have a friend by the name of Moomin who would talk to him and keep him company. But he had moved on, leaving him alone. Now he has himself. 

"I'm scared, " he whispers as the heat filters in, smothering him, pulling the air out of his lungs. There are no openings in his cage. Nothing but four grey walls. "I'm scared, " he repeats as the metal chains heat up, blistering his neck, wrists, and ankles. Days pass while his wounds fester. Moving is an absolute pain and he refrains from doing so unless absolutely necessary. Eventually, summer passes and his blisters fade away. But his scars stay.

"I'm scared, " he whispers as claws scraped along his cage, trying to get in. "I'm scared, " he repeats as the walls lift up, allowing them in, snarls and growls fill the air. He screams as teeth and claws tear him apart. People stand by, laughing as his flesh is ripped. Money is passed around when he doesn't die in the first fifteen minutes.

The owner's tire and recall their pets and on their way they go.

He wishes for death as infection spreads through him, but that would be too easy. His body fights it off until it is manageable. Manageable enough for him to not cry at any movement made.

"I'm scared, " he whispers as his ribs make an appearance. They forgot to feed him again. "I'm scared," he repeats as his cells eat themselves. Starvation and dehydration are a friend of his until they remember at last that he still exists. They do eventually gift him with stale bread and murky water. His body accepts it with hungry hands.

~

"I'm scared Moomin, " he whispers, hands smoothing down the fur of his friend. Blank button eyes stare back at his teary ones. "Please don't leave me, " he cries holding him to his chest, "Please answer me."

He hadn't always been in the cage. He used to be in a room, with an actual bed and sheets and curtains and pillows. He used to have a family with a real mom and dad and brother. He used to be able to dance and sing and play games. He used to be able to use the restroom in an actual toilet, and stand on his own two feet. He used to be happy, and loved and...and not scared.

He wasn't sure what happened. One day he was happy, and then he wasn't. He was scared and sad. He couldn't speak, he couldn't stand. Now his body was deformed, spine curved so painfully, legs awkward from having been broken in case he decided to escape. He wasn't sure what happened, but he wished it hadn't.

~

"I'm scared, " he thinks as their hands come down on him. He wouldn't dare say it out loud. "I'm scared, " he thinks again as their hands touch and hit him. He doesn't like the way they roam his body, touching parts foreign to even him. He doesn't know what is worse, the caresses or the blows.

He doesn't compare them after a while.

"I'm scared, " he rasps from the floor as his chest caves in. "I'm scared, " he says to himself as darkness clouds his vision, "I'm scared that when I go to sleep I might not wake."

He had spoken when they had visited. Just two words, two simple words. "No more."

No more indeed. He couldn't stop the foot from stomping down on his chest, nor could he stop the blood from spilling down his face as he struggled to breathe. His ribs find their home in his lungs and his heart decides that it is time to retire.

Darkness swirls around him as he accepts the embrace of dormancy. Pain unleashes it vice-like grip on his body, and for once, he isn't scared. 

"I'm not scared anymore, " he says as gentle hands pick him up from his slumber. They cradle him as if he was delicate, smiles on their faces as they say, "I'm glad, Renjun."


End file.
